


My Darling

by brenforelsket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little sad but sweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: I didn’t use y/n but instead she/her pronouns, I’ve been struggling quite a bit & ended up writing this, maybe someone else needs it too<3mentions of depression/anxiety
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 24





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t use y/n but instead she/her pronouns, I’ve been struggling quite a bit & ended up writing this, maybe someone else needs it too<3
> 
> mentions of depression/anxiety

She’s been on his mind all day, unable to concentrate on the reports piling up on his desk because of the worry that fills his heart for the woman he loves. Erwin knows she’d rather play it cool, like she’s just tired or nothing is wrong but he’s always been able to pick up on her signs; the way she spends the whole morning quiet, unable to express her feelings or deal with them so early in the day, her broken smile that she tries so hard to make genuine or how she holds him for a little longer, a little tighter before leaving for work.

He hates seeing her like this, anxiety and depression getting the best of her, he swears he can feel how heavy her heart is in his own chest because of it. That comes with loving her though and he’d love her no matter what. He’s happy to be whatever she needs to help, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or someone to distract her, he would be there.

It’s been a tough couple of weeks. The winter always makes this worse for her, bringing on a wave of sadness that plaques her head and heart. He saw her forced smile when they departed this morning, despite her promise that she was okay and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking, worrying about her since.

He has much more work to do and he knows she would try to assure him not to worry about her and focus on work if he were to come check on her but he can’t take it anymore, he has to see her. 

Her office door is slightly cracked when he arrives so he doesn’t bother knocking and instead enters quietly. 

Apparently too quietly though, she doesn’t look up from the paper in her hands but she’s hardly reading it. Her slender fingers hold onto the edges tightly, the paper rustling quietly in her shaking hands, eyes cloudy and unfocused.

She bites her lip, choking on a sob but she isn’t able to stop the few tears that escape her eyes before she shuts them completely.

Erwin calls her name quietly, hoping not to startle her but she jumps at the noise anyways, eyes opening and shooting towards him as he makes his way next to her. 

She clears her throat, bringing her hands up to quickly wipe away the tears that linger on her pink cheeks. “Erwin, how long- what are you doing here?” She’s happy to see him, she really is but her heart hurts and right now, she can’t fake a cheerful tone.

“Darling,” he hums, getting down on one knee next to her sitting figure. His hand runs up her leg, trying to sooth her before grabbing onto her cold fingers that have fallen into her lap. His other hand holding onto the arm of her chair

She's grateful for his touch, even at times like this, he always grounds her.

“What can I do to help?” He asks, squeezing her hand.

“I’m fine my love,” she lies, avoiding his gaze. She hates burdening him with her suffering. Even though she’s struggled with anxiety and depression her whole life, it doesn’t get easier to deal with but it wasn’t Erwins burden to bear, he already had so much on his plate. She just had to keep going, try to not let this cripple her even when she couldn’t see at the light at the end of the tunnel. 

He repeats her name, a little more sternly this time but behind it there’s still concern and love. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

He’s said those words so many times to her and she knows it’s true but it’s still hard to talk about what’s on her mind, especially when it seems so minor compared to what Erwin has to deal with. But she finds comfort knowing that Erwin would and has disagreed entirely, he’d fight tooth and nail ensuring her what she goes through is no minor deal.

Tears roll down her cheeks, hitting their hands as the water drips off her chin. She can’t speak, afraid if she does she wont be able to hold back everything that weighs heavy on her heart but she’s not ready to let it out. 

His hand moves from hers, finding its way under her legs, his other hand siding between her back and the chair until it’s firmly around her waist. 

She buries her head into his chest as he lifts her up and takes a seat, cradling her in his arms.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’m right here.”

His jacket bunches up in her hands, holding with a vice grip as she lets it all out, staining the fabric with her tears. Neither of them know how long they sit there, her face buried into his chest and he holds her close, running his large, overworked hands through her hair, whispering how much he loves her.

Her cries die down slowly and her grip on him loosens as she starts to calm down but neither of them are ready to leave the other.

“I’m.. sorry Erwin,” she says shakily after a long while. “I.. I wish I could get my shit together.”

“Darling, it’s okay not to be okay.” He assures her, big, strong arms engulfing her as he speaks. “I want to be here for you when you aren’t.”

Her fingers release the fabric of his jacket, moving behind his neck as she pulls him in closer. “Thank you,” her voice cracks as a few more tears escape her eyes.

“We’ll get through this together,” he reminds her, squeezing her so tightly against him she almost can’t breathe and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
